A conventional example of an electronic drum pad is described, for example, in Non-Patent Literature 1. The electronic drum pad described in Non-Patent Literature 1 employs a mesh head. The mesh head is made of a net-like fabric woven with special threads. Since air passes through the net lattice, it is difficult for air vibrations to occur when the drum pad is struck, and the pad has superior low-noise characteristics (Non-Patent Literature 1).    Non-Patent Literature 1: ALESIS, “CRIMSON MESH KIT, Five-Piece Electronic Drum Kit with Mesh Heads”, online, retrieved on Nov. 30, 2017, Internet URL: https://www.alesis.com/products/view2/crimson-mesh-kit
The sense of striking, however, is sometimes different between electronic drum pads that employ a mesh head and acoustic drums. When the mesh head is struck, for example, rebounding of the drumsticks is larger than that with acoustic drums. Therefore, it may be difficult to allow stick rebound on acoustic drums to be reproduced well.
In addition, when a strike is applied to a peripheral area of the head of an acoustic drum, a sense of hard striking is obtained; when a strike is applied to a center area of the head, a sense of soft striking is obtained. It may be difficult to allow different senses of striking depending on the strike positions of the head of an acoustic drum to be reproduced well in a conventional electronic drum pad having a mesh head.